Some image processing systems include a plurality of image forming apparatuses that are connected to a network such as a local area network (LAN). In such image processing systems, it is known for the plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to the network to display a common home screen, which may be customized. However, executable functions of the image forming apparatuses may be different. As such, when the image forming apparatuses display a common home screen, there may be a case where an object such as a button corresponding to an unusable function is displayed.